


Coopitition

by EspadaIV



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Celebrities, Fingering, Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Junior shows Waltrip what "coopition" means.Done for the LJ community Nascar_Slash's Teammate Love Challenge back in 2005.





	Coopitition

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. I do not know anything. This is my personal fantasy. I'm insane. Don't sue me.
> 
> This was done for the LJ community Nascar_Slash's Teammate Love Challenge back in 2005. Not a damn word of it is true. This shit is old. I'm migrating stuff from a dead harddrive.

C’mon Michael. I’ll teach you things. Yes, lay on your back, just like that. Remember the commercial we did together? I’ll use two fingers, but this time I will take credit for what I’m about to do. Up to my mouth, licking them, letting my tongue leave a wet stripe against the flesh.

 

One finger then another and soon both are sheathed in you. I wonder if this is what Jimmy and Jeff do together after races. Will you moan for me as I start to move my slick fingers in and out of you?

 

You’re so tight around my fingers, and I know later you’ll be just as tight when I enter you. Yes, reach down and start touching your cock. You know you’re hot when you start stroking yourself, and I want to feel you around me now.

 

For now, I’ll be content with pushing these two fingers against the walls of your body. Faster your hand slides against your flesh, and I can tell you’re almost there. I know I must stop you soon or I won’t get to come.

 

I reached up and put my hand against your neck to pull you down for a kiss. Such a good whore because you know to stop when I kiss you. Turn over on your hands and knees. You know what’s coming, don’t you? I skimmed my left fingers up the white flesh of your ass to the small of your back and began stroking gently. My other hand moved between our bodies to fondle your balls.

 

Hearing you beg is enough for me to slip a condom on my own erection then a generous amount of lube.

 

“Say it,” I hiss as I press into you. “Say my name.”

 

“Junior.”

 

What did your brother say during the shootout?  _Coopitition_  or teammates working together because we definitely work together.


End file.
